


Misery Loves Company

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Background Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Biting, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Being Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Sides As Family (Sanders Sides), Deceit | Janus Sanders Being an Idiot, Deceit | Janus Sanders-centric, Fainting, Friendship, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, High School, Illnesses, Kinda, Male Friendship, Nausea, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, One Shot, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Short Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sick Character, Sick Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sickfic, Swearing, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tall Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Teenagers, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Janus is sick and going to his performance at school was a bad idea.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Misery Loves Company

Janus knew that going to his choir concert with a growing headache and exhaustion was very much a not good idea. 

Did he still go?

Yes, he did. He was not going to risk failing the damn class just because he didn’t feel his best. 

Janus ignored the heavy feeling in his chest when Virgil and Remus texted him throughout the day with sad messages about how they were “abandoned.” Virgil had also dramatically sent a picture of an empty chair with a message attatched saying, “Looks like SOMEONE isn’t here.” 

So maybe he felt bad about not being there.

He would rather let Remus perform one of his experiments on him than tell them that.

When he stepped into the hallway leading to the auditorium, he was immediately slammed by someone that was twice his height, shouting, “Papa dearest has returned from the war!” with Virgil following, his eyes rolling and coffee cradled in his hands.

Remus flopped into Janus’ arms with an arm thrown over his face, ignoring how his shorter friend’s arms were shaking with his weight. He grinned up at Janus and said, “A pity he wasn’t gutted. Just _imagine_ -”

Janus promptly dropped Remus to the floor. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “So,” he said, stepping over Remus. “Why were we betrayed?”

“I didn’t want to come,” Janus said as if it were obvious. 

“Fair.” Virgil shrugged. He shrieked when Remus grabbed his ankles and yanked them towards him. “MY COFFEE, REMUS! MY _COFFEE_ -” 

“I see you have your priorities straight.” Janus’ eyes narrowed as the throbbing in his head worsened as his friends screamed. “Are you two even supposed to be here? The teachers are going to beat your ass if they find you.”

“They can’t even get a _taste_ of this beautiful work of art,” Remus said, slapping his own ass before sitting on Virgil’s ribs. “Rehearsal ended not too long ago and your concert is in an hour. If we say we’re going to be in the audience, we’re allowed to vibe here.”

“Wonderful.” Janus stepped around his friends, ignoring Virgil’s wheezing, and carried his uniform to his classroom. 

Janus nearly collapsed in relief when he stumbled into the hallway he was in earlier, finally off the stage and able to rest his voice. He blinked rapidly when the hallway turned violently, leaning against a wall and getting to a water fountain. 

He tasted bile as soon as he stopped drinking, and he swallowed it with a grimace before stumbling his way back to the classroom to rest before he had to perform again.

“You two,” Janus croaked out through his raw throat, “are not allowed to be in here.” 

“Tell that to the teacher who isn’t here,” Remus said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Virgil’s waist and dragged him to make room for Janus on the leather couch. 

Janus deadpanned at Remus before dropping onto the couch with a sigh. He slumped onto the arm, closing his eyes to avoid the spinning room. He jerked up and nearly gagged when Virgil slammed his legs onto Janus’ lap, staring intently from his place in Remus’ lap. 

“You fuck.” 

“Damn right he does,” Remus said with a smirk. He bit the palm of Virgil’s hand when his mouth was covered. 

Virgil grimaced, wiping the saliva on Remus’ face. “Janus, you sound like you went through hell. You’ve only been in three songs, what the fuck.” 

“Must be a bad voice day.” Janus grimaced when his voice cracked, shakily wiping his sweaty hands on his trousers.

“‘Must be a bad voice day,’” Virgil mocked in a high voice. He scowled. “You sound like a fucking cat that smoked twenty cigarette packs a day for all its seventeen years and you look like my damn foundation with your pale ass. You’re sick, aren’t you.”

“No.”

Remus perked up with a gasp. “Can I french kiss you-”

“ _No_.” 

“Pretty please? I don’t want to go to school-”

“Remus.” 

“I’ll hook you up with Roman if you let me get your germs.” 

Janus’ face burned more than it has been for the past hour. “ _No_!” he growled as he shivered, ignoring his tense stomach. 

Remus wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. “You’re turned on, aren’t you-” 

“Oh my god, shut up already,” Virgil groaned as he leaned back to rest on the other arm of the couch. 

“Gag me.” 

“No. Suffer.” 

“You two better shut up or give me some Tylenol to deal with the headache you’re giving me,” Janus said. He flinched when a little baggie full of pills hit his cheek, his only warning a “Bet,” from Virgil. 

He took three dry. 

“I’d give you some coffee but I’ve had Roman scream at me enough times about how it fucks with your vocal cords, so.” Virgil shrugged, grabbing the baggie with one hand when Janus tossed it back. 

Janus was tempted to end his misery when a girl poked her head into the room and announced the next song that was coming up, warning most of the students in there that they had to start getting backstage. 

Sadly, that included Janus and his fucked up throat. 

“Maybe you should pass out just to avoid the rest of the concert,” Virgil said as Janus stood up shakily. 

He narrowed his eyes at the other. “I’m not doing that.” 

Not willingly.

What Janus did do was throw up as soon as he stepped into the hallway again. 

Luckily, it was tile and the vomit was mostly liquid since he didn’t eat anything for the day.

Janus scowled at the puddle, his surroundings tilting again and his ears ringing. He felt something in his arm crack when he fell to the floor, his eyesight blurring and black spots dancing. 

He could see Virgil bolt from his spot on the couch, shoving his way through the gathering crowd, and Remus who was following. 

When Virgil was close enough, Janus could see the panicked anger on his face. 

He knew he was screwed as soon as Virgil grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up, cursing when Janus went limp.


End file.
